Many mobile devices now come equipped with Internet browsing capabilities. Most web sites are designed for rendering through a typical desktop or laptop computer system having an associated display. However, most mobile devices have a much smaller display than a typical desktop or laptop computing system. As a result, to render a web page on a mobile device, the web page is reduced in size so that it fits on the smaller display.
When the reduced web page is rendered on the smaller display, the text is typically too small to be readable by most users. The user then zooms in on an area of the web page to be able to read the text. As a result of the zooming, the area of text that the user wants to read typically extends beyond the boundaries of the display, requiring the user to scroll in one or both of the horizontal or vertical directions. Vertical scrolling is common while viewing web pages, even on the larger desktop or laptop displays. Horizontal scrolling, however, may be found in some contexts to negatively impact user experience.